1. Field:
Subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to mobile or portable devices and, more particularly, to techniques for enhancing the usability of mobile or portable devices.
2. Information:
Context awareness refers to an ability of a mobile device to collect information about an environment in which the device is operating and react to or change operational characteristics based upon that information. Context awareness capabilities are becoming more and more prevalent in the communications industry. There is a growing need for new and useful techniques and structures for implementing context awareness in communication devices.